Tipton Trouble
by esme ali cullen
Summary: Mosbey and Tutweiller have a secret. Even after everyone knows things on the ship are okay. But when Mr.Tipton comes on board everything is turned upside-down.
1. New kid on the boat

**Disclaimer: I know that it isn't all that good but I do appreciate reviews. I don't own anyone but Amanda.**

Bailey, London, Zack, Cody, Marcus, and Woody were at the juice bar when their friend Maya came running up to them. She was holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"You'll never believe what I've got in my hand," she said. She was slightly out of breath from her little run and the look upon her face suggested that her news was extremely important.

"Let me guess," Zack said. "You're holding a crumpled piece of paper with a bunch of useless words on it that no one cares about." Maya rolled her eyes as the rest of them laughed.

"No, not exactly," she said. "The paper wasn't crumpled when I got it. That was just from running over here. This paper was on my door this morning. It's a notice for a new roommate." Bailey smiled. She liked having new kids on board because that meant London had new people to taunt and wasn't focused on her.

"That sound pretty cool," she said. "What's her name?"

"That's just the thing," Maya responded. "Her first name is Amanda but her last name was covered with a sharpie or something. I've tried everything but I can't see what it says. That got me thinking, why would someone cover up her last name like that? I think that she's trying to hide something and whatever it is her last name would give it away."

"If she's your roommate then she's probably enrolled in school," Bailey pointed out. "Why don't we just ask Ms. Tutweiller if this Amanda girl's last name is on the roster?"

"That's a great idea," Cody said. "You guys can do that and Marcus, Woody, Zack, and I will talk to Mr. Moseby. He's coming this way now." They all split ways. The girls found their teacher not far away sitting at a table, enjoying a blueberry smoothie.

"We need to ask you something," London said. Ms. Tutweiller rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she said sarcastically. "Why would I ever need a break from you people?"

"Good! You can talk!" Maya said and they all sat down. "So anyway, I got a new roommate and I can't read her last name on the notice because it's been crossed out. We figure you know what it is because it's on our class roster. Can you tell us?" Ms. Tutweiller wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know you guys," she said. "If it's crossed out it's probably for a good reason and I don't want to get myself into any trouble."

Back at the juice bar the boys waited for Moseby to come over. He had to stop to talk to people and tie his shoe and fix his pocket hanky. When he finally got over to the juice bar the boys nearly let him pass, but Zack stopped him.

"Hey there Mr. Moseby," he said. "We hear there's a new girl on the ship and we want to ask you something about her." Mr. Moseby rolled his eyes at the boys.

"No I will not set any one of you up with her," he told them. "How many times do I have to tell you that? And how many times do you four have to ruin things with the girls on this ship before you realize it's a bad idea?"

"Believe me, we know that is not a good idea," Cody said. "We just want to know if you could tell us her last name. Maya says it's not on her new roommate notice." Mr. Moseby looked a little hesitant.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," he said. "The wiser choice would be to except the fact that you don't know and move on with life."

"Oh come on Ms. Tutweiller," Bailey pleaded. "How big off a deal can it be? It's just a last name. I make it a point to know everybody's last name so if they go psycho I can give the police a full name." Ms. Tutweiller gave Bailey a funny look.

"Well if she goes on a psychotic rampage I'll tell you her last name," she said. "For now I'm not quite sure you need to know." The girls frowned.

"Well can you at least tell us what the big deal is?" Maya begged. Ms. Tutweiller thought a moment.

"Well I guess I could let you in on a small part of the secret….."

"Mr. Moseby you can tell us," Marcus said. "All of us here are trustworthy gentlemen." Mr. Moseby watched Woody bite into a turkey leg he found on the floor and Zack spray whipped cream into his mouth straight from the can.

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically. "You're all real classy." The boys all let out a groan. Moseby could see they weren't going to give up and that if he didn't give in soon they would take matter into their own hands. That never ended well so he decided to cave just a bit.

"Okay I guess I could tell you what the big deal is…"

"The whole reason that Amanda's last name isn't on the notice is because she's Moseby's daughter," Ms. Tutweiller explained. "He didn't want to tell you guys so he blacked out her last name so you wouldn't find out." All the girls' jaws dropped.

"Moseby has a daughter!" London said shocked. "And I didn't know about her!" They sat there in silence for a moment as the shock wore off.

"The reason that the new girl's last name wasn't on the notice is because she's my daughter," Moseby explained. "I crossed out her last name so you all wouldn't know." They boys looked at him with confused expressions.

"That's not a funny joke Mr. Moseby," Woody said. "Now seriously, why was this Amanda girl's last name crossed out?" Moseby rolled his eyes.

"I was serious," Moseby told them. "My daughter has come on board for the seven seas high school summer session. Look here she comes now." At that moment Ms. Tutweiller pointed out the same girl coming down the stairs all the kids looked. Amanda looked back and forth between the two groups of children staring at her. She shrugged and went toward the group of girls.

"Hey mom," she said as she walked right up to Ms. Tutweiller. This shocked the kids even more than before.

"MOM!" they all said in unison. Amanda put her hand on her mouth and looked back and forth between her parents who both hid their faces in their hands.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Amanda asked.


	2. Amanda Tutweiller

**Disclaimer: I want my readers' opinions. Do you think it would be better if the end was a typical happy ending or a bit of a surprise? Tell me in your reviews. By the way you guys sent the best reviews for the first chapter. I might dedicate a chapter to you if you tell me what you think. I don't own anything but Amanda.**

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

I still don't really understand what happened. I walked onto the sky deck and all these kids were staring at me. Since I didn't know why they were staring at me I chose to ignore them. So I go on about my business and say hi to my mom and they all started shouting. Next thing I know I'm surrounded by these kids and they're all saying stuff like, "I thought she said this was Moseby's daughter!" and, "Did that kid just call Tutweiller mom?"

"Um… I could use a little help here!" I called to my parents. They rushed to the center of the crowd and got everyone to back up. I took a deep breath. I asked my dad what was going on and he explained that none of the kids on board knew that my parents had ever been together, let alone that they had a kid. The two of them had a plan to tell them all that I was just my dad's kid and it would've worked if they had remembered to tell me.

"You two have some explaining to do," one of the girls said. My mom had sent me a book with all of these kids' pictures and names in it and I think this one was Bailey. My mother told them about how my parents had been married and had me, but things hadn't worked out and they got divorced when I was 7. That was long before my dad ever met the twins that were there and right around the time he started working for Mr. Tipton.

"You know I had a question to ask," I complained. "And thanks to you all I can't even remember it!" They all just gawked at me as if I was some kind of alien. That was pretty much how the rest of my day went. They all just followed me around and studied my every move. I was glad that they at least told me their names but, for the first time in my life, I disliked all the attention.

The next day I started school. My roommate Maya escorted me over to the classroom. She was jabbering the whole way about how I would love school. She said the class was awesome and they got to go on all kinds of trips and the teacher was nice- like I didn't already know that. Despite the fact that I wasn't hearing anything new I keep quiet and let her talk.

"Class we have a new student," my mother said. "I'd like you all to meet- oh what am I saying. You've all met her by now. This is my daughter Amanda Tutweiller." I waved. The only open seat was in the back by a kid named Marcus. He was looking at me funny the entire class and every 5 minutes my mom had to say "Marcus stop flirting." He would look away for a moment but it didn't take long before his eyes were back on me. I found that quite creepy.

After class I spent the day with my dad. He didn't seem to mind me being there. It kept the rest of the "hooligans" out of trouble as he said. Before I went to my cabin for the night I stopped by my mom's to assure her as I had the night before that I loved the ship. If I didn't she would get paranoid and send me to my grandmother's for the summer. I was considering asking to stay permanently.


	3. A Dreary Dinner

**Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long. I've been busy. This chapter is dedicated to kistenkar. I know the last chapter was short but this one should make up for it. This is where the drama kicks in. Dun dun dun! I don't own anything but Amanda.**

**Emma's P.O.V.**

It was my daughter's second day of school. She seemed to be adjusting quite well. She got along with the class pretty well and the material came easy to her. Now that class was over she was hanging out with her dad. We had started dating again the month before she got on board. It was good to have the whole family together again.

I was in my classroom grading papers after class. It's what I do everyday and yet I still can't stand it. I got a text from Moseby that said: Mr. Tipton is on board! Be careful! This sort of shocked me because I'd never seen him on the ship before. I guess it had to happen sometime. As soon as I had put away my phone he walked in. He didn't have his usual fleet of body guards. It was just him and two escorts.

"Emma Tutweiller," he said. "My daughter speaks very highly of you. There is much I'd like to discuss with you." I smiled. It was nice to know that London liked me. I looked at all the work on my desk.

"Do you need to talk to me now?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head.

"No of course not," He assured me. "How about at 8p.m.? We could have dinner." I looked at him strangely. It took me a moment to comprehend what he had said.

"Dinner?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay sir. I guess that sounds good." He smiled and left. I was still in shock but I had work to do so I just let it go. I spent my afternoon clearing off my desk. It wasn't too hard to grade Woody and London's papers because they were never about the right thing so I finished rather fast. After that I spent time with my daughter before getting ready for dinner with Mr. Tipton. I knew it wasn't a date or anything but I wanted to make a good impression on my boss.

At around 7:45 p.m. one of Mr. Tipton's men came to my cabin and brought me to the fiesta deck. There was no one else there and Mr. Tipton sat at a table waiting. I thought it looked a bit strange for a meeting between a boss and his employee but I didn't comment.

"Good evening Ms. Tutweiller," he said. "I hope you had a pleasant afternoon." I smiled at him.

"It was as pleasant as grading papers ever gets," I joked. He must have had a great sense of humor because he laughed and no one ever finds my jokes funny. The evening went by rather fast. He asked me questions about how I liked my job and how London was doing. I was nice about telling him how bad his daughter's work was. Things were simple until it was just about time to go.

"Emma," he said to me. "You are aware of my bad track record of marriage correct?" I nodded. "Well it's not something I'm proud of. I think my daughter needs a mother-figure in her life. You seem to be a wonderful influence on her. I think it would be best for her if I married someone like you." I looked at him strangely.

"Sir, that's flattering but I'm seeing someone already," I told him. He nodded calmly which sort of scared me.

"I've learned from the conversation we just had that you love your job," he said. "If you intend to keep it you'll reconsider what you just said." I couldn't afford to lose my job. Amanda couldn't go to boarding school and we would have to live with my mother. I couldn't let that happen.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," I said. The words hurt as I spoke them but unless I could figure something out fast I had no choice. As soon as he let me leave I headed straight for Marion's cabin. I told him what had happened.

"You agreed to marry him?" he asked shocked. I gave him a disapproving look.

"He threatened my job Marion," I pointed out. "I didn't have a choice. You know better than anyone else that I can't support both myself and Amanda on your child support check and you can't afford to give much more. Until something else happens to change things I'm stuck as his fiancé."

"We'll have to figure something out," he suggested. "For now you should get some rest." He kissed me on the cheek and I left. This was not how I expected to end my day.


	4. Spreading the news

**Disclaimer: You guys are so nice. This chapter is dedicated to Moondancer2190**** for a great review. I don't own anything but Amanda.**

**Wilfred Tipton's P.O.V.**

You know how people always ask you where you see yourself in 10 years? 10 years ago when I was asked that I can guarantee you my answer was not this. I am about to have dinner with my fiancé who obviously does not want to marry me and is also one of my employees. I would never be in this situation if at least one of my past wives was a good motherly figure to London. Whether I like it or not though I'm going to have to go through with this. I guess I should be glad that she's pretty.

I was sitting on the sky deck waiting for Emma. There wasn't much to do and like my daughter I was easily entertained. So I took out my cell phone and began to hit random numbers. I had programmed my keypad to sound like a xylophone. I had just started playing "Mary had a little lamb" when she arrived. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"That never happened," I said to her.

"Agreed." I put my phone away and pulled out her chair for her. She sat down. I let her ask the questions this time because I had my chance last night. She seemed mostly to care about my relationship with London. I considered that a good thing.

"Wilfred," she said to me as we were finishing. I don't remember ever saying she could call me that but I let it go. "I'm not sure if you know this but I have a daughter around London's age. If you're going to marry me I want you on good terms with her." I guess it was the least I could do for her.

"I'll see what I can do," I told her. "We dock tomorrow. How about I take her into town and we could hang out." She looked at me and I swear I saw a small smile come across her face.

"I think that would be nice," she said to me. The next day I had to get up early. Emma had told me if I didn't find Amanda before 9 a.m. she would find somethung to keep herself occupied for the day and I wouldn't be able to take her off the ship.

Amanda wasn't too hard to find. She was sitting on the sky deck talking to a couple of friends and my daughter. I walked over to them. London jumped up and hugged me. I said hello to her and her friends.

"I'm actually here on business," I told them all. "I'm afraid I have to steal away your friend for a while." She looked at me stangely. "Don't worry you're not in trouble."

"I sure hope not," she said. "I haven't done anything yet." Her friends laughed and I myself couldn't help but smile. After a quick goodbye she asked me what we were doing.

"Do you like ice cream?" I asked. She nodded. "Then let's go into town and see if we can find some."

"Mr. Tipton?" she said. "You do realize we're in Japan right?" I smiled at her.

"Even the japanese like ice cream," I assured. We walked to the exit of the ship. Mr. Moseby was at the door. He stopped us on the way out.

"Excuse me Mr. Tipton," he said. "Where exactly are you taking my daughter?" I looked at him strangely.

"I was not aware this was your daughter," I explained. "We were going to search for ice cream." He nodded and let us through. It took us until 2 p.m. to find some ice cream. We walked through town as she ate her ice cream.

"I want to know what you think of me,"I said to her. She looked at me and wrinkled her nose.

"Well," she said. "I think you are a very successful business man who has gotten everything he wanted out of his work."

"That's nice to know," I told her. "Because I have a feeling that you'll be seeing a lot more of me." She looked at me confused.

"Why do you say that?"

"Your mom and I are getting married." She still looked confused.

"If you're jokeing that's not very funny." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh my goodness you're not kidding." I must say I've never seen anyine cry that fast. I tried to calm her down but she smashed her ice cream on my head and stomped on my foot. Then she took off running and I had to chase her.

**Moseby's P.O.V.**

I was doing my job, counting the passengers coming in and out. The day had been quiet for the most part. Suddenly Amanda came running on board. She had tears running down her face. Mr. Tipton came chasing after her. I stopped him.

"What happened and why is my daughted crying?" I asked him.

"All I did was tell her that Emma and I were getting married," he said out of breath. I couldn't believe it.

"You should have let Emma tell her that," I told him. Then the too of us ran after her.

**Emma's P.O.V.**

I was in my classroom answering Bailey and Maya's questions about the project due next week. They had finished and wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. It would have been easier to grade it give it back and grade it again. That's when my daughter came running in with tears running down her face.

"Tell me it's not true!" she shouted. I looked over at Bailey and Maya.

"Maybe you two should go," I said to them. They looked from me to Amanda with a confused look and backed out slowly. They obviously wanted to know what was going on.

"Please tell me you're not really marrying him!" Amanda cried. Now the other two had become interested.

"You're getting married Ms. Tutweiller?" Bailey asked. I gave them a stern look.

"That's it for today girls," I told them. "If you still have questions you can see me tomorrow." They both turned and left. Now that we were alone I turned to Amanda.

"Sweetheart I have no choice," I tried to tell her calmly. It wasn't working. Nothing I said seemed to calm her down. I saw Moseby and Wilfred appear in the doorway. I beckoned Moseby over to help me and then I took Wilfred around the corner to talk.

"What did you do?" I asked furiously. He tried to look innocent.

"Nothing really," he said. "Except I may have let he know that we were getting married." I gave him an angry look.

"Why?" I demanded. "You were supposed to let me do that. Your job was to get her to like you." He tried to justify his actions but I didn't let him finish.

"Look I don't have time for this," I told him. "I'm going to comfort my little girl and you are going to think of a way to fix this." With that I turned around and went back to my daughter.


	5. Double O Trouble

**Disclaimer: You all are so awesome. I dedicate this chapter to wondedhearts****. I don't own anything but Amanda.**

**Emma's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my cabin that evening. I wasn't doing much but I didn't want to talk to anyone. I really didn't want to talk to Wilfred. Thanks to him I had to spend an hour trying to comfort Amanda. I had to explain why I was marrying him and at the moment I had no problem telling her the truth. I'm pretty sure she's not as upset now but she really hates Wilfred. I heard a knock at the door and I answered it. It was Wilfred.

"What do you want?" I asked him. He looked at me with an apologetic look on his face.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I gave him a mad look.

"No," I told him. "I'm mad at you. Give me one good reason I should even talk to you right now." He took in a breath.

"The same reason that you're marrying me," he said. I nodded and stepped aside.

"In that case," I said. "Make yourself at home." He walked in and turned to me. I shut the door before I turned to look at him.

"I don't think your daughter likes me much," he said to me. "And there isn't much I can do about that. But I think after a while she'll get used to me."

"So that's your idea to fix things?" I asked. "Give her time? That must have been so hard to come up with." I admit that I may have over done it with the sarcasm but I wasn't too happy.

"Well I don't know your daughter all that well so this was all I could come up with. The most I know about her is that she likes ice cream and you see how well that worked for me last time."

"Oh I that what's in your hair?" I asked. He nodded. "As much as I hate to say it there probably isn't anything else to do. I guess your right." He turned to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded. "Can I get a kiss before I go?" I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked.

"Not really," he said. "And besides I don't want our first kiss to be at the altar." For the second time that night he had made a good point. So I let him kiss me. It wasn't a small peck on the lips either it was a real kiss. While I kissed him I saw Bailey looking in my window. I shooed her off. I would have to talk to her later. I felt his hand slide a little too far down my back and pulled away.

"I think you should go now," I told him. He nodded and left. Once he was gone I sat down on my bed. I thought I was going to cry for a moment but there was another knock on the door. I thought it was Wilfred and answered it angrily. But instead of my fiancé I found my ex-husband outside the door.

"Oh I'm sorry Moseby," I told him. "I thought you were someone else." He smiled at me.

"It's perfectly alright Emma," he said. "I came to see how things were going and by the looks of it I'd say not well." I smiled at him.

"I think I'll live," I said. "It just might take a bit before I'm comfortable again." He looked at me sympathetically.

"Well if you need anything you know were to find me," he assured. I never thought I would ever be so glad to hear those words but at that moment they brought me so much comfort.

**Bailey's P.O.V.**

I had been all over the ship looking for Amanda so I could ask her some questions. It was strange how she could be so hard to find in such a small space. I decided to check her mom's room. I looked through the port hole and I couldn't believe what I saw. Ms. Tutweiller was in there kissing Mr. Tipton. She must have seen me because she shooed me away. I ran straight to Maya's room.

"You are never going to believe what I just saw!" I said excitedly.

"Was there a monkey in a pink tutu driving a race car with a purple cheetah on the side and a green elephant in the passenger seat on the sky deck?" she asked.

"No but it think I might know who Ms. Tutweiller is marrying," I told her. She looked up from what she was doing excitedly.

"Oh my gosh really," she said. "Who is it?" I could tell I chose the right person to tell.

"Mr. Tipton." Maya's jaw dropped. I knew I wouldn't be the only one shocked by this information.

"How do you know?" she asked me.

"I saw them kissing just now while I was looking for Amanda. Either she's marrying him or cheating on her fiancé." Just as I finished speaking Amanda walked in. She sat down on her bed and I could tell she was still upset. I sat next to her so we could talk.

"What I've figured out so far is that your mom is getting married and you're not happy about it. Am I right?" I asked her. She nodded. "So why are you so mad about it?"

"Because she's being forced to marry that jerk and my dad was going to ask her soon." I had never been in this situation before but I decided that was a good reason to be upset. I asked her a couple more questions but she didn't really want to talk to me so I decided to do some digging o my own. But it would have to wait 'til morning because I was tired.


	6. Bonding Time

**Disclaimer: Remember if you review I'll dedicate a chapter to you. This chapter is dedicated to R0CKSTARM0NST3R for remembering to review. I don't own anything but Amanda.**

**Emma's P.O.V.**

The next day was ….. interesting, to put it nicely. Amanda was mad at me all day. She wouldn't speak to me at all and during class she didn't even look up from her desk. I hadn't seen her act so childish since she was 7 and I wouldn't let her stay for the summer session at her boarding school. She had gone two weeks without being in the same room with me for more than a minute or two. I decided it would be best to confront her before she took a vow of silence that lasted for years.

As class was ending I assigned homework and frowned as she made no attempt to write it down. I dismissed the class. It was a good thing she was always the last one out because I wouldn't want to pull her aside with everyone in the room. The only one left was Bailey who was obviously trying to dig up some information. Amanda tried to walk out fast but I stopped her.

"Amanda Lilith Tutweiller," I said in a stern voice. "You know better than. Come talk to me." She turned and glared at me. Then she glanced at Bailey. Bailey smiled slightly and walked out. Then Amanda looked down at the floor.

"How long are you going to stay mad at me?" She shrugged. I took this as a way of saying she didn't want to talk to me. At the moment thought I didn't really care.

"You can't stay mad at me forever," I said to her. "And it would be nice if you told me why you were mad." She looked up at me. Her expression was neither one of anger or amusement. I really couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"You don't know?" she asked. "I'm mad because you're marrying _him_. I mean really, what else would I be mad about?" I shrugged at her.

"I'm not sure," I told her. "But when you really think about it, being mad because your mom is getting married sounds a bit strange. I thought I might as well ask just to be sure." A small smile appeared on her face for a moment, and then it disappeared.

"Well silly or not, I'm still mad at you." She looked back down as if something interesting was happening with her shoes. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine then," I said to her. "Be mad at me, but don't take it out on your grades. Please write down the homework." She sighed and wrote down the assignment. Then she left without another word. I sat down behind my desk and put my head in my hands. I heard a knock on the door and I looked up.

"Should I come back later?" Wilfred asked. I sat up and motion for him to come in. He pulled one of the student desks up to mine and sat in it.

"What is it Wilfred?" I asked him. There was a bit of annoyance in my voice but I didn't care. He looked at me strangely.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I pretended to busy myself with the papers on my desk and rolled my eyes.

"No," I admitted. "I'm not okay. My daughter hates me and I can't do anything about it." He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked me. I began rubbing my temples and I looked up at his face.

"Get off of me," I answered. He immediately retraced his arm. He sat there for a couple of minutes as I graded some papers. He was patient and watched me grade as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"You're always working," he commented. "Do you ever take a break?" I looked at him sideways as I continued to work.

"You don't pay me to take breaks," I told him. He laughed and smiled. I let my guard down for a moment.

"Well in my defense, I never expected that any of my employees put so much effort into their jobs," he countered. I smiled at him for a moment before I returned to my papers.

"Oh yeah?" I said. "Well you obviously don't know much about the profession of teaching. The pay is bad, the hours are long, and the students are cruel, but in the end you keep at it because you know you're helping kids to do what they want in life and that is the greatest feeling in the world."

"Well can I help you achieve that feeling?" he asked. I nodded and handed him some papers and the answer key that went with them.

"Just put an X by anything that's wrong and I'll do the rest," I told him. He nodded and took the papers. As he graded them I looked up slightly. No one had ever helped me grade before and by doing this he had definitely earned my respect.


	7. Bailey's Observation

**Disclaimer: It has been forever since I've updated. I got caught up in life. Thanks for being so patient. This chapter is dedicated to REDMWNL555 for being the first to review my new chapter. **

**Bailey's P.O.V.**

I was watching everything that was going on in the classroom from around the corner. Ms. Tutweiller talked to Amanda for a moment and then Amanda left. I could tell she was still in a bad mood but I didn't know why. What ever the reason, it left Ms. Tutweiller overwhelmed.

A minute later Mr. Tipton came in and sat by her. He put his arm around her for a second then he took it away rather quickly. He helped her grade some papers for a while and I think I may have seen Ms. Tutweiller smile for a second.

When they were done with the papers he took her out. I followed as they went out to the sky deck. It surprised me that they went out in public like that because no one had ever seen them out together. They sat at the smoothie bar for a while and talked. It wasn't really all that interesting to watch. After that, they went back to Mr. Tipton's cabin to watch a movie. That's when Amanda ran into me.

"Hey Bailey," she said. "What are you doing?" I turned quickly and leaned against the window so she couldn't see inside.

"Me?" I asked. "I'm not doing anything. Just standing here admiring….the flowers!" I pointed to some flowers in the corner of the hall and smiled nervously.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem a bit …. I don't know. Jumpy I guess." I laughed to try to cover up my nervousness.

"Oh I'm fine," I told her. "Nothing going on with me." I tried to cross my feet casually but I fell. Amanda looked at me strange and then stepped over me to look in the window.

"I can not believe them," she said. "They disgust me." I got off the floor and dusted myself off.

"Why?" I asked her. "I think they look cute." We looked in to see the two of them sitting with their backs to us. Mr. Tipton had his arm on the couch over Ms. Tutweiller's shoulders but not exactly on her. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"I have my reasons," she told me. "It was nice talking to you but I gotta go." She walked off with an annoyed expression. I looked back in and noticed that the movie was ending. Ms. Tutweiller stood and said goodbye to Mr. Tipton. She walked out and stopped when she saw me in the hall.

"Bailey, what are you doing?" she asked. "Were you spying on me again?" I laughed nervously and she simply sighed.

"Okay you caught me," I admitted. "But I just wanted to know why Amanda was so upset. It doesn't make much sense."

"Walk with me," she said. I followed her down the hall. "I can tell you why she's mad. I can also tell you that you wouldn't have figured it out by watching me." I looked at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Does this have anything to do with Moseby?" She glanced at me and continued walking.

"Not exactly," she answered. "Look at it this way, when Mr. Tipton said he wanted to marry me he didn't really give me a choice."

"What? You mean he's forcing you to marry him? But you seem so comfortable around him! And I saw you kiss him!" She nodded.

"Yes, I did kiss him at his request. But to be honest I only put up with him," she told me. "He has good intentions but all he really seems to do is cause me problems."

"But you don't have a say in the matter do you?" She shook her head. I suddenly understood why Amanda was so upset. I'd be upset too. "So what are you going to do?"

"Hopefully this ends up like all his other marriages," she said. "He'll get bored after a week or two and divorce me. I just have to wait it out."

"I wish I could help," I told her. We arrived at her cabin and stopped. She turned to me.

"Look," she said. "I appreciate your concern. Next time I'd rather you just ask instead of stalking me. And please, keep this to yourself." I nodded and headed back to my cabin. I was beginning to feel bad for her but I didn't have too much time to think about it before Maya came running up to me.

"I need your help!" she said.


	8. Somethings Missing

**Disclaimer: So I've gotten so many positive reviews. You guys are making me feel so special. Keep it up. This chapter is dedicated to dove in love for the nice review. Hope you all like this next chapter.**

**Emma's P.O.V.**

I was tossing and turning in my bed. There was absolutely no way I was getting to sleep so I decided to take a walk around the sky deck. I hadn't been up there for long before I ran into Marion. He was the last person I expected to see out here.

"You know," he said. "The ship has a curfew." I nodded.

"Yeah I know," I told him. "But I couldn't sleep. What are you doing here?" He walked over to me and we stood staring out at the waves.

"I couldn't sleep either," he admitted. "You know, we haven't had anytime to talk in a while. How've you been?"

"Well," I started. "Let's see. My daughter hates me, I'm being forced to marry my boss, I think Bailey may be stalking me, and now I can't sleep. You tell me." He laughed.

"Bailey's stalking you?" he asked. "Now why would she want to do that?" I smiled.

"Is that all you got out of what I just said?" I asked him. "You're missing the big picture."

"And what's that?" he continued. "That your life basically stinks right now? The last time I heard you say that, you left me and took Amanda with you. Let's just say it's not a picture I want to see."

"Oh," I said quietly. "I had forgotten about that." We stood there for a moment in silence.

"I never did," Marion admitted. "That moment has hunted me ever since. It's taken me years to recover from that and then this happened." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Do you ever get the feeling that the world is against us?" I asked. He put his hand on my head.

"Every day." We stood there for a moment before we heard a clatter of feet. We turned around just as Maya and Bailey came running from around the corner. They were both talking over each other and we couldn't understand them. We finally managed to get them to make sense.

"She's gone!" Maya exclaimed. I didn't bother asking who she was talking about. I knew as soon as she had said the words. It felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. I sat down in a chair, too overcome with shock to speak.

"Tell me what happened," Marion said. "I want to know everything."

"Well," Maya explained. "She came in the room all mad and I tried to calm her down but I couldn't. That's when I left to get some help. I ran into Bailey and when we went back to my cabin she was gone. There was no note or anything. We searched the entire boat and we can't find her anywhere."

"Well if she's not on the boat we need to search off the boat," I was finally able to say. "Let me go change and we'll go look in the city." I ran back to my cabin and changed quickly. On my way out I ran into Wilfred.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked. I tried to push past but he stopped me.

"My daughter has gone missing," I told him. "I have to go find her and I don't have time to talk to you about it."

"Well why didn't you come tell me," he said. "I could have a search party out all over the city."

"You don't know my daughter very well," I said. "When she doesn't want to be found it is near impossible to find her. You have to know where to look."

"Then you can tell them where to look. Just give me a chance to call them," he argued.

"No Wilfred," I shouted at him. "I don't want to sit here and do nothing while my daughter is God-knows-where doing God-knows-what. I can't do that. If you're going to call your people go ahead and call. I know for a fact Amanda won't like that. She only left because of you. I'm going to look for her myself and try to convince her to come back." I pushed past him and ran off the ship where Marion, Bailey, and Maya were already in search of Amanda.


	9. Finding Amanda

**Disclaimer: Wow I'm so happy with the response to this story. I didn't think it was all that good. Well here is my next chapter. This one is dedicated to Jen Crocker. **

**Wilfred's P.O.V.**

I walked through the city by myself. I decided Emma was right about the search party. I had to do something though. So I had started a search of my own.

As I walked through the city I thought about every thing I knew about Amanda. I knew she liked ice cream. I knew she went to a boarding school in London. There had to be something helpful in my head. That's when it hit me.

**Emma's P.O.V.**

We had been just about everywhere that Amanda would go. I wasn't sure where to look now and I was on the verge of tears. That's when my phone rang. I saw Wilfred's number in the caller ID.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"I think I know where she is," he said. "The boarding school she goes to has an international scholarship program right?"

"Yeah that's the program she's in," I told him. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"That day that I took her out she was telling me about how her roommate is from Japan," he explained. "So I looked the girl up and found out that her address is in this city. I can almost guarantee you that's where she went. Here it is." I wrote down the address.

"Thank you so much Wilfred," I said. "You have no idea how much this means to me." I hung up and we raced to the address.

Amanda's boarding school roommate lived in an apartment not far from where we were. We climbed up the stairs two at a time. Marion and I had Bailey and Maya wait downstairs for us. I knocked on the door and a young Japanese girl answered.

"Hi, are you Ami?" I asked her. She nodded. "Your roommate at boarding school, Amanda, is our daughter. She wouldn't happen to be here would she?"

"Amanda?" the girl asked. "Of course she's here. Did you come to take her? Because she is annoying my mother. My mother is big on tradition and Amanda doesn't know much of our traditions." We smiled and stepped in.

Amanda walked around the corner and saw us. She froze and then turned back around and tried to walk away.

"Amanda!" Marion said. She turned back around and Ami left the room.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"Well we had some help," I told her. "But that's not the point. We came to bring you back."

"What if I don't want to come back?" she asked. "Ami's family loves having me here."

"Really?" Marion asked. "Because when Ami answered the door she asked if we were here to take you because you were annoying her mother." Amanda crossed her arms.

"Well it's better here than back on the ship," she said. "I cant stand it there. Is there always so much drama on board?"

"I wish I could say no," I told her. "But there always seems to be something going on. I honestly didn't think it would be this bad when we brought you on board. We just wanted you close to us."

"Well you could've fooled me. You two are all caught up in your own business. When was the last time that I had a conversation that lasted longer than a minute with either of you?"

"In my defense you wouldn't talk to me," I countered. "I've been trying to talk to you all day." She hung her head.

"That doesn't change the fact that you two are too caught up in your own problems," she said. "Between pleasing you boss and doing your jobs, I'm just another kid on the boat."

"Well why didn't you say something?" Marion asked. "We had no idea that you felt that way."

"I'll make you a deal," I told her. "You come back with us now and I'll resolve all my issues tonight so that I have the rest of the time to spend with you." She looked up and smiled slightly.

"You too?" she asked Marion.

"Of course!" he said. "Anything for my little girl. Why don't you go gather your things and we'll go." Her smile grew and she ran off to get her stuff.


	10. Gaining Freedom

**Disclaimer: So I've been SUPER busy with the start of school. Sorry it took so long to update. Btw some of you are going to really hate me for this chapter but please don't stop reading. It's not the last one! This chapter's dedication goes to ****woundedhearts**** for giving me some of my first reviews.**

**Emma's P.O.V.**

I stood by myself near one of the ship's railings. The sea seemed so calm at the moment and it almost made me forget all my problems. It was as if they weren't even there. But sadly, they were there and I had to resolve them that night. This was not something I was looking forward to.

I was only there for a moment before Wilfred walked up to me. He didn't say anything at first, but simply stood next to me and marveled at the sea. I could tell by the look on his face that he had the same feeling of calm I had. He didn't seem like the kind of person who slowed down like this very often.

"It's amazing isn't it," I said breaking the silence. "Just the sight of it like this can make you feel so different. It's as if everything inside you just seems to slow down a bit." He nodded and turned to me.

"Do you think I'm a horrible person?" he asked. "And please tell me the truth. No matter how bad it may be."

"Well let's see," I told him. "In this night alone, you kept level headed when my daughter went missing. You respected my wishes even when they didn't agree with yours. You also knew where to find my daughter because you were listening when she talked to you. I don't think that sounds like a _horrible_ person. But I do think your morals and people skills can be a bit off sometimes." He nodded and turned back to the sea.

"I guess you're right," he said. "I've been thinking about my mistakes since our little encounter in the hall. There are quite a lot of them and unfortunately a lot of them can't be fixed. But some can. I intend to fix them all and I'm gonna start by not making you marry me." I looked up at him to make sure it wasn't a trick and when I saw the serious look on his face I turned back to the water.

"Thank you for that," I said quietly. "That's one more thing to add to my list. There's no way I think you're a horrible person now." A small smile came across his face.

"That's nice to know," he told me. "The funny thing is, I actually like you. It didn't start that way but I do. And I don't mean like a little. I mean a lot." I laughed.

"I hope you realize that you just sounded like a second grader," I said. His smile grew. "You know you never did really ask me."

"And if I were to ask now?" he asked me. "Would my answer be any good?"

"No," I admitted. "But I can't be sure it'll be the same in about a year. It all depends on what you do." With that I walked away, but I'm sure I saw a look of hope in his eyes.

The next morning I told Amanda of my new found freedom over breakfast. She seemed quite pleased.

"Does this mean you'll get back together with Dad?" she asked.

"Not exactly," I explained. "I was talking with your father the other day and something he said reminded me of why we broke up. We had problems and it's not as if we could pretend that they're not still there 'cause they are. I think the two of us could still be friends but, it wouldn't work romantically between us."

"Oh," she said in a small voice. She looked down with a look of disappointment.

"You know it's not the end of the world," I told her. "Things will get better. Just you wait."


	11. In the End

**Disclaimer: So I think this is my last chapter but if I get enough hits I might come up with a sequel. I'm not sure it'll be anywhere near as good as this but I'll figure it out. This c****hapter goes to ****Maxie Lovett**** because I feel like it. Thanks for being so great with your reviews!**

**One year and two months later**

**Wilfred's P.O.V.**

Emma and I returned from our honeymoon just in time to see Amanda off to boarding school. We had left Amanda and London at one of our summer houses just outside of London with a nanny. We had thought it would be a great idea until we got home. That was an interesting site. As we walked in the door London came running down the stairs.

"Daddy make it stop!" she shouted. I didn't even have to ask what she meant. Amanda had figured out some way to make her music blare through the whole house. There was not a room in the place where it couldn't be heard. London ran off to find some earplugs. I turned to Emma.

"Is there even the slightest chance that we can get her to turn that down?" I asked.

"Nope," she answered. "You have to admit though, she has some talent. This place is huge." I laughed. Amanda's choice of music was not like that of other rebellious teenagers. She was listening to the Addams Family musical soundtrack. The song that was playing at the moment was called _Let's not talk about anything else but love_ and it gave me an idea.

"Well then," I said. "If you can't beat 'em join 'em."

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

I sat in what I had claimed as my room in one of Mr. Tipton's summer houses. I had my music turned up as loud as it could go and I had hacked into the intercom system that the maids used and had it blasting from there as well. The purpose was to simply annoy the heck out of everyone. I didn't like the fact that my mother had married Wilfred.

My mother had told me that this time it had been of her own free will but I didn't believe her. I figured that he would eventually get bored and move on and if I had to wait for that my plan was to enjoy every second of it. The music was just I start.

I decided to see how my music was affecting the rest of the house. As I left my room I noticed that the maids had in earplugs and couldn't hear a thing. The absence of the nanny led me to assume she had gone into hiding. I could hear London complaining to someone down stairs and assumed our parents were back. I snuck around the corner and watched.

Wilfred stopped to listen to the music for a moment and then he and my mother started to dance. At first I was a bit mad that I wasn't annoying him but then I looked closer. I could see a smile on my mother's face. It was big and genuine. I had never seen her happier in my life.

**Emma's P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but smile as I danced with my husband. Just the sound of it made me smile. We twirled and swayed to Amanda's music for a while and I couldn't even keep track of how long. Then the music stopped. I looked up to see Amanda in her school uniform at the top of the stairs. She had her arms crossed and there was a remote in her left hand.

"I have to go soon," she remarked flatly. "I don't want Ami to beat me to school again this year." She walked down the stairs.

"Well it's nice to see you too sweetheart," I said to her. "We have an hour before we have to leave." She rolled her eyes and continued on her way.

"I get the feeling she's mad about something," Wilfred said. I laughed.

"She'll be fine," I assured him. "Eventually."

Later that day, we were driving towards Amanda's school. Amanda and London were both on their phones. Suddenly Amanda sighed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her. "Did Ami beat you to school again?" She shook her head and showed me her phone. She had a picture pulled up. In it I could see the front steps of her school, swarmed with reporters.

"That's from my friend Lizzie," she said. "She told me that she asked them what they were waiting for and they said 'Mr. Tipton's new daughter'. I am not looking forward to that."

"You don't have to answer any questions," Wilfred assured her. "Just say no comment." She rolled her eyes and took back the phone. Once we got to the school we had someone take in Amanda's bags while Wilfred helped her pushed through the crowd.

"Will you tell us your thoughts on this marriage?" one of the reporters shouted. Amanda stopped to answer the question and I froze with terror. I knew she wasn't too happy about this but I didn't want her to tell the world that.

"In all honesty I could not be more thrilled," she answered. "My mother is happy and that's all that matters." I was shocked that she had said that. But it didn't end there.

"Given Mr. Tipton's track record with marriages how short do you predict this one to be?" another reporter asked.

"There's something different about this one," she replied. "I think this is gonna last for quite some time." When Wilfred got back into the car he looked at me.

"Do you think she meant that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Sounds like she did," I said. "But regardless I think she's right about the second part." He smiled and kissed me. I heard London gag and I laughed. Then I kissed him back whole heartedly.


End file.
